


Little Things

by holyhobbitshit



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhobbitshit/pseuds/holyhobbitshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's been really depressed lately. Ray fixes that pretty quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Ray looked over at his mopey boyfriend and sighed.  He’d been this way since Peppers died. She had been a part of Frank since he moved into his own apartment, all the way up to moving into Ray’s apartment with him. She died last month and it was eating away at who Frank was. He wasn’t sarcastic and asshole-ish to random strangers, and he wasn’t bitching at stupid drivers even when he wasn’t driving. All he did lately was sit on the couch in an old Bouncing Souls t-shirt, and some batman pajama pants. That was definitely not like him at all and it was starting to worry Ray as the days went on.

Currently, Ray was sitting next to Frank on the couch as some random soccer game was on the TV. Frank didn’t know Spanish, but he didn’t seem to care, watching the game with a sad expression on his face.

Ray never thought Frank’s behavior about his dog was stupid or annoying, because he knew he’d act the same way if one of his guitars were broken. Or if he forgot he was cooking bacon because the TV was distracting him. He’d never let himself hear the end of it.

Frank sniffled and wiped at his tired eyes underneath his glasses. Small tears rolled down his cheeks and Ray seriously needed to do something about this. He rubbed Frank’s back comfortingly for a long time, before getting up off the couch. He leaned over and kissed Frank’s cheek softly, letting it linger a little. He smiled, just a little, and kissed his forehead, too. Ray grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of the house, keys and wallet in hand.

He listened to Led Zeppelin the whole way to his destination, air guitaring, and singing along to every word with ridiculous and exaggerated movements of his head. Once he got where he needed to be, he turned off his car and walked inside, slipping off his sunglasses. He hooked them to the top of his shirt and started looking around, a soft smile on his face. An employee walked up to him and said, “Know what you’re looking for?”

“Yeah. Thanks, though.” Ray replied, giving the young girl a smile. She smiled back and walked off to help another customer.

Ray picked up a very small, black pug. The puppy panted up at him excitedly with wide eyes, his tongue out of his mouth. It yelped in excitement and licked Ray’s cheek. Ray chuckled lightly and held the puppy close. “You are perfect for Frank.” He said to himself.

He went up to the register, holding the tiny puppy in his large hands, and filled out the adoption papers. He left after that, giving the girl a smile. “Thanks! Come again!” the girl waved to him. He nodded, slipping his sunglasses back on. He went back to his car and placed the puppy on the passenger seat of his black ’67 Chevy Impala. “You tear up this leather and you’ll be sleeping outside.” He threatened to the puppy with a menacing finger.

The puppy seemed to shrink back a little and whimpered, laying down on the seat. Ray smiled triumphantly and got back in his car, driving home. The pug was calm the whole drive there, so it was nice.

Once they got home, Ray picked up the small pug and carried him inside, holding him close to his chest. The back of Frank’s long, messy hair faced him as he slipped off his jacket carefully without dropping the puppy. He took off his sunglasses too, setting them on the counter with his keys and a grocery list they both forgot about two weeks ago.

He walked up behind Frank and lifted the puppy in the air, facing him. He gave the pug a stern look and walked around the couch, setting him in Frank’s pajama-clad lap. The puppy looked up at Frank excitedly, panting quickly like he had to Ray when he first saw him. The pug barked proudly, but very high-pitched since he was still a baby.

For a long time, Frank didn’t really react, but he was looking at him. He petted and rubbed at the puppy’s ears, sniffling softly. Had Ray been too soon? Was this not a good time? Was this just making him more upset about Peppers?

“King.” Frank mumbled.

“King?” Ray asked, confused. Frank nodded.

“That’s his name.”

Ray smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. King seemed to like that, jumping around on Frank’s lap, barking and growling as he pleased. He truly thought he was a badass for how little he was. Frank looked up at Ray with the most genuine smile he’d seen in a month. He set King down on the couch and wrapped his arms around Ray’s neck, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Ray kissed back, his hands on Frank’s hips. He smiled a little into it.

Frank pulled away after a bit and buried his face into Ray’s thick neck. “Thank you so fucking much.” He sniffled, his shoulders shaking a little. Ray smiled, wrapping his arms around Frank’s back, comfortingly.

“That’s what I’m here for.”

Frank looked up at him and Ray wiped away the tears under Frank’s glasses, a small smile on both of their lips. King barked, jumping on the couch, howling like he truly was a king. Ray snickered a little and Frank smiled. “He’s so cute.”

Ray nodded. “Yeah. But he’s no Frank.” 

“Oh shut up, Mr. Romantic.” He shoved Ray’s chest lightly, giggling.

“You love it.”

Frank rolled his eyes and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Ray’s waist. Ray held him steady, smirking at him.

“Yeah, yeah. Now fuck my brains out.”

“There’s the Frank I missed.” Ray laughed, walking them to their bedroom.

“Ray, shut up.” Frank smirked, kissing him on the lips.


End file.
